


It's a Small World After All

by Desiree_Harding



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fake Dating? kind of, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Comedy, Stranded Alone Together In Disney World, Yearning, it's fluffy and silly idk what else to say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desiree_Harding/pseuds/Desiree_Harding
Summary: “Disney World, mother? Really?”Kravitz is used to being called into his mother’s office during the workday. Usually she doesn’t call him into her office and without much ado order him to take a vacation, of all things. And now he's stuck going to Disney World. Alone.Fuck.*~*~*~*It's Taakitz strangers to casual acquaintances to lovers lightspeed. Have fun!Dedicated to my dearest, darlinglest L. Happy Birthday!
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 54





	It's a Small World After All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandomsnstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/gifts).



> This is a fun silly romp! It will hopefully update fairly quickly, and it's going to primarily be about fun silly hijinks with a healthy dose of pining. Disney is a capitalist hell mega-corporation and I do not condone their monopoly over like all of media. The parks are kinda fun tho XD

*~*~*~*~*

“Disney World, mother?  _ Really?” _

Kravitz is used to being called into his mother’s office during the workday. As Senior Partner at their firm she  _ is _ technically Kravitz’s boss, and he one of her highest-ranking employees, so they see a lot of each other at work since Kravitz has made his way up the ladder (all on his own merit, Raven never hesitates to say). But usually they’re discussing… work. Not - usually she doesn’t call him into her office and without much ado order him to take a  _ vacation,  _ of all things. 

Kravitz watches as she shuffles the papers on her desk into some semblance of order, not looking up once to make eye contact with him, as though she hadn’t just suggested the most  _ absurd _ idea Kravitz has ever heard. She looks completely unfazed by his reaction. And out of his mothers, she is  _ always _ the one to give up the ghost first when pulling any kind of prank.

And Kravitz begins to think she’s-

“Yes,  _ really _ .” She says briskly, and oh  _ no- _ “I’m completely serious. Istus’s cast won’t be removed until  _ after _ our trip, as we’ve scheduled it, and though we’d very much like to go, we’re too old to have one of us limping about on crutches for the entirety of our vacation. So we’re going to go another time.”

“And you couldn’t get rid of your tickets? Change your reservations?” Kravitz asks, bewildered. And Raven gets this  _ look _ -

“Well, it got Istus to thinking-” which is the beginning of a sentence that sends dread pooling in Kravitz’s gut.

“Mother-” he starts.

“-and you know how she is when she gets ideas-”

“Mother  _ please _ , I am  _ begging you _ not to finish this thought.” He says, shaking his head, because she  _ can’t _ seriously expect -

“I think she’s on the right track! It’ll be fun!” She says, leaning across her mahogany desk that Kravitz has envied since he was five and  _ smiling _ at him, actually  _ smiling _ at him at  _ work _ , at the prospect of him wandering around a crowded, hot, Florida  _ hellscape _ in June with sticky children and plastic seated rides and sickly bouncy “dream come true” music blaring over hidden speakers as though it’s not completely  _ ridiculous _ .

Istus has gotten to her. Kravitz’s mother understands hard work. Dedication. The value of staying inside and not galavanting off to fantasy destinations steeped in rabid nationalism and cultural insensitivity so egregious it makes his stomach turn just to think about it.

“It absolutely will not be fun.” He deadpans in response, crossing his arms. 

“Kravitz,” his mother says, raising one eyebrow. “You haven’t taken a vacation day in three years.”

“Because I _like working!_ And even if I was going to take a - I wouldn’t go _alone_ to _Disney_ _World!!!”_

“Well that sounds awfully closed-minded of you,” she says, smirking, and she  _ knows _ what she’s  _ doing _ . He  _ hates _ her. He should have moved across the country first chance. He should have gone to law school in England and changed his name and never returned to the States again.

“Mother, I have work to do,” he says, brusquely. “I’m  _ busy _ .”

“I hate to pull this card, Kravitz, but I am your boss and begging your pardon, but  _ I  _ sign off on all the work you do at this firm, so I can  _ very  _ easily assure that your schedule is entirely clear the week of June third.”

“ _ Mother _ .” Kravitz begs.

“Kravitz, you are going on vacation. You have two months of time banked up. I will not accept any other answer from you, you are  _ going  _ to take time off, even if it’s only a week.” And it’s her  _ no arguments _ voice, and Kravitz  _ hates _ when she pulls it out because it’s not  _ fair- _ “And think of Istus, darling. She was so pleased with herself for having the idea. She’d think it such a  _ waste _ to cancel all of our reservations when she can, instead, do a very nice thing for her favorite boy.”

Kravitz sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose. She’s got him. Istus is  _ both _ their weakness, and she very well knows it, and she knows that her hairbrained schemes are going to receive far more leeway from her wife and her son than perhaps they  _ should _ , and she uses it to her advantage, and - 

And then Kravitz is stuck going to Disney World.  _ Alone _ .

“I should probably tell you that she suggested, since there are two tickets, that you make a friend to go with you.”

_ Jesus Fuck _ .

*~*~*~*~*

Lup kicks the door to Taako’s apartment practically off its hinges, which is, all things considered, unfortunate, if not unexpected.

“TAAKO GUESS WHAT,” she shouts. 

“Stop breaking my door,” he grumbles from the couch, not looking up from his phone. 

“WE’RE GOING TO DISNEY WORLD. YOU ME AND BARRY. JUNE THIRD.”

“Why.” God  _ what  _ are they putting in these fucking  _ Tasty _ videos these days? Is that barbecue in a quesadilla deep fried as a  _ pizza _ ? For the love of god  _ why? _

...He’d kinda maybe eat it though. If he was given the chance to taste.

Lup flops down on the couch next to him, plucking his phone out of his hand, ignoring Taako’s  _ hey! _ and getting all up in his face, which is honestly just rude-

“ _ Because,  _ my dearest darlingest brother,” she sing-songs, “We’ve never been. And  _ I _ wanna - is that a barbecue deep-fried quesadilla  _ pizza _ ?!”

“Yeah,” Taako says, grabbing for his phone back. Lup evades, staring at it in a horrified fascination.

“ _ Why?” _

Taako shrugs, “for the clicks, probably.”

“Oh my god do you think we should  _ try it -  _ **_dill? Why do they need dill?!_ ** _ ” _

“Didn’t you have some news or something?” Taako asks, finally pushing himself up off the couch enough to reach his fucking phone, snatching it out of Lup’s hands. She visibly shakes her head to clear it (she’s so  _ fucking _ theatrical) before turning back to him.

_ “ _ Right,” she says. She’s grinning. “Barry got some Disney tickets from a friend at work who has a cousin who works there because he knows I’ve wanted to go, and like, you and I have never been, so we’re gonna go. Week of June third. And  _ you’re  _ coming with us.”

“I do  _ not  _ wanna third-wheel you and Barold while you live out some unfulfilled childhood dream,” Taako says, which is true. Lup and Barry are  _ gross _ . There’s at least a sixty percent chance he’s planning to propose to her on this trip and Taako doesn’t want  _ any _ part of  _ that _ \- and if that is the case he needs to have a serious  _ talk _ with Barold-

“Oh, shut up,” Lup says brightly, “a free vacation is a free vacation and you’re gonna suck it up and smile and have fun with me in the happiest place on earth. Besides, I haven’t even told you the best part.”

Taako  _ hates _ that Lup knows how to bait him. And she’s right. A free vacation is a free vacation. Even though Taako would rather be lounging on a beach than baking in the hot Florida sun. But still. Vacay. Free. With his sister and his (reluctantly dubbed) best friend.

“What’s the best part,” he grumbles, very pointedly looking at his phone and not his stupid idiot sister who always somehow knows how to get to him.

“Barry’s fixed it so we’re going to be there during the annual food and wine festival. Extra snacks all  _ over  _ the fuckin’ place. By  _ gourmet chefs _ , Taako. Just think of it, two days in Epcot to sample the world showcase. Endless cocktails. Snack credits. Thousands of people ripe for ridicule. You’re gonna lose your  _ goddamn mind _ .”

And well… shit. She’s got him there.

“If you make me wear ears I’m gonna throw up,” Taako says, but he can feel Lup’s infectious smile creeping into the corner of his mouth. 

Lup just throws her arms around him and squeals.

*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr as @desiree-harding-fic  
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos, or a comment, or both, and consider reading my other fics!  
> have a lovely day!


End file.
